A software-defined radio device is a device using software-defined radio, which is a technique for executing processing that uses the same hardware for communicating with devices having different communication protocols by rewriting processing software in the device. When executing a handover between communication areas with different communication protocols, communication software that enables the communication protocol after the handover, may be downloaded to a mobile station as a communication service using the software-defined radio device.